


Forbidden (A Kimura/Tsuyoshi Drabble Collection)

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Porn, and then more porn, implied porn, the USJ trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Kimura/Tsuyoshi drabbles, 2011 to 2013.Friendly Competition (223 words, NC-17)Nails (78 words, R)Waiting (151 words, G)Falling (223 words, G)Forbidden (216 words, NC-17)





	1. Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written July 2012.)

Tsuyoshi trails his tongue down Kimura's cock, gently, tentatively, feeling his bandmate's thigh tighten under his fingers. He sucks lightly at the base, and curls his other hand around the shaft to stroke it slowly. Kimura inhales sharply, but Tsuyoshi doesn't look up-- he'll lose his nerve if he does, because Kimura will be looking at him, watching his every movement. He drags his tongue upward again and takes a moment to brace himself, and then slides his lips over the top of Kimura's cock.  
  
He's on his knees, naked, listening to the sounds of pleasure his bandmate makes as he sucks him off. It's undignified and his knees are killing him and a little part of him is terrified that Kimura will snap at him any moment-- but he's achingly, achingly hard, and he's not about to back down, because the better he does, the more mind-blowingly good Kimura is in return. It's a friendly competition, like everything else between them.  
  
Kimura tangles Tsuyoshi's hair in his fingers and pulls sharply-- _getmeoff_ now _dammit_ \-- and Tsuyoshi obeys, lips and tongue and fingers and rhythm and finally Kimura throws his head back and loses control.  
  
Tsuyoshi always looks up, then; it's almost more satisfying than anything else Kimura does.  
  
Almost. Kimura hands him a tissue and tugs him up with a predatory grin. "My turn."


	2. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written June 2011.)

In the middle of a photoshoot, Kimura grabs Tsuyoshi's hand and inspects his nails.  
  
"Are you trimming your nails?"  
  
They're getting long.  
  
Tsuyoshi smiles in that slightly embarrassed way, and shrugs.  
  
"Not in a while."  
  
Kimura traces his thumb over the sharp, white tips.  
  
 _\--he thrusts hard and Tsuyoshi's fingers dig into his back, nails biting deep, and it makes him hiss with pain but it's good, so damn good--_  
  
He smirks, and drops Tsuyoshi's hand. "Good."


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written January 2013.)

"Wait, hang on. Hang on a second."  
  
Kimura waits, watching the profile of Tsuyoshi's face in the dim light as he sits up, the blankets sliding down his chest. He waits, letting his eyes trail down the curve of Tsuyoshi's back, memorizing the ridges of his spine. He waits, because Tsuyoshi needs time to think before he can look Kimura in the eye and smile and let this be what it is, and for that he's willing to give all the time he has.  
  
He waits, and then sneaks an arm around Tsuyoshi's waist, because if he waits too long Tsuyoshi might just think himself out of bed and out of Kimura's apartment altogether.  
  
"Lie down," he says, pulling Tsuyoshi back against the sheets and kissing the spot under his ear. "The world is not going to end."  
  
Tsuyoshi relaxes, and rests his hands over Kimura's arm. "If you say so."


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written April 2013.)

Kimura knows he shouldn't.  
  
He'd watched when Nakai had all but thrown himself at Tsuyoshi, and when it had ultimately fallen apart. He'd laughed when they'd made up stories about Goro and Tsuyoshi dating and Tsuyoshi had blushed and stammered even though it was only a joke. And he'd carefully looked away when his two youngest bandmates had shared a quiet moment after Tsuyoshi's return, all laughter and energy suddenly muted into something softer and more uncertain.  
  
So he wasn't expecting to look over at Tsuyoshi as the roller coaster reached the top and find his pulse skipping a beat in the music, he wasn't expecting to grab Tsuyoshi's arm in that moment of tension before the coaster tilted backwards, he wasn't expecting to feel higher (and higher) with every glance at the younger man's excited face beside him.  
  
And he certainly wasn't expecting to pull Tsuyoshi aside, in a moment of privacy when the cameras were off and no one was paying attention and the song was still humming in their veins, and to lean in quickly and steal a kiss from him before either of them could say a word. He knows better, after all.  
  
But when he pulls away, Tsuyoshi gives him a shy, hesitant smile, and Kimura realizes he's already falling faster than any roller coaster could possibly go.


	5. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written June 2013.)

Tsuyoshi moans urgently, gripping the sheets and bunching the fabric in his fingers. Kimura has him on his back, legs spread wide so that it's tight and rough and every thrust hits just the right spot inside him, and even though he hasn't even touched himself once Tsuyoshi thinks he's probably not going to need it.  
  
"Kimura-kun," he gasps, arching his back as his bandmate thrusts again, angling upward. Kimura slows for a moment, bending down to nibble at one raised nipple.  
  
"Takuya," the older man murmurs, his lips brushing Tsuyoshi's skin.  
  
Tsuyoshi hesitates, but then Kimura is moving again, faster this time, pleasure blurring together into a rising wave. "T--" He swallows, trying to form the most forbidden syllables he could possibly utter. It's a line drawn between them, a line that he'd always thought he'd never be able to cross--  
  
" _Takuya_ \--"  
  
The word undoes him completely, heat spilling from deep inside him across his stomach. Kimura rushes to catch up, fast and rough, until he joins Tsuyoshi with a final jerk of his hips, and for a moment they're two parts of a whole, joined together in shared lingering radiance.  
  
Kimura smiles, smearing a hand across Tsuyoshi's stomach. "Tsuyoshi," he breathes, as if in wonder, and Tsuyoshi feels the line disappear altogether.


End file.
